Un retour à Konoha
by Azurill01
Summary: Sasuke est de retour à Konoha et il a beaucoup de chose à rattraper.


DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

Post-Naruto the Last.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait un bon moment que l'histoire de Lune qui devait tomber sur la Terre était arrivée et Sasuke s'était, enfin, décidé à revenir à Konoha. Il avait pas mal d'informations qu'il devait communiquer au Hokage et des décisions en conséquences devaient être prises.

Les portes du village se dessinaient tout juste devant lui, qu'il pouvait déjà y voir un grand bêta blond lever les bras en l'air pour lui faire signe et à ses côtés une petite rose se tenir plus sobrement.

Arrivé à leur hauteur le blond se jeta presque sur lui, l'assénant d'un flot de parole. Le brun se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de regarder la personne qui se tenait derrière son abruti d'ami. Sakura le salua d'un simple geste de la main et d'un sourire.

Le brun sentit son cœur se remplir d'une douce chaleur. Son sourire lui faisait toujours cet effet, et c'était dingue à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il aurait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il se retint, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

L'équipe 7 de nouveau réunit, prit le chemin du bâtiment du Hokage. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent en plein centre de Konoha où le marché avait lieu. Sasuke se sentait mal à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'à eux trois ils ne passaient pas inaperçu. Le blond était le héros qui les avait tous sauvé d'une fin horrible, Sakura était le médecin prodigue de Konoha et lui, il était… le traître qui tentait de purger ses péchés.

-Et si vous veniez manger à la maison ce soir ? Lança soudainement Naruto toujours aussi enjoué.

Sasuke soupira.

-Et c'est toi qui compte nous faire à manger?

-Non, mais je pourrai aider ma femme à préparer quelque chose. Sourit de toutes ses dents le blond.

Sur ses paroles Sasuke stoppa un instant surpris.

-Pardon? Ta quoi ?

Naruto et Sakura qui avaient continué se tournèrent de façon synchronisée vers le troisième membre de leur équipe avant de partager un regard entendeur.

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là. Commença Sakura l'air mélancolique.

-Je me suis marié. Répondit tout enjoué Naruto. Hinata Hyuga, tu te souviens elle était avec nous à l'académie.

Le brun réfléchit un instant. Tout d'abord il lui fallait assimilé l'idée que son abruti d'ami c'était marié. Bon courage pour sa pauvre femme, pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Ensuite, le nom Hyuga lui disait quelque chose. N'était-ce pas cette famille prestigieuse de Konoha?

-Tiens la voilà ! Hinata ! Cria Naruto en se précipitant vers la dite Hinata.

La jeune femme avait de long cheveux aussi foncé que les siens. Elle se tenait devant un stand de fruit et légume et finissait de payer ses achats lorsqu'elle se retourna vers leur groupe. Oui, maintenant qu'il la voyait son visage lui revenait. Elle avait été à l'académie avec eux. Observateur qu'il avait été, il faut dire que c'était la seule fille de la classe à ne pas lui courir après, il avait, comme tout le reste de leur classe, comprit les sentiments de cette jeune fille timide envers le blond. Finalement l'idée que Naruto ait pu se marié lui devenait plausible.

Le blond se jeta au cou de sa femme et la serra contre lui comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la rose qui se tenait près de lui et pendant un moment il envia son ami marié.

-Sasuke je suis heureuse de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous. La brune venait de prendre la parole.

L'Uchiha se tourna vers elle et la salua d'un geste de la tête. Malgré sa froideur la jeune femme garda son sourire.

Prenant les sacs des bras de sa femme, Naruto commença à l'entraîner à sa suite, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien répliquer.

-On vous attend pour dîner ce soir. On part vous préparer de bons petit plats! Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il disparaissait dans la foule.

L'équipe 7 se retrouva alors à 2 équipiers.

-Viens je vais te conduire à Kakashi. L'invita Sakura en ouvrant la marche.

Sasuke jeta un dernier regard dans la direction par laquelle était partit Naruto avant de se mettre à la suite de sa coéquipière.

Ils arrivèrent très vite au bâtiment du Hokage où ils se présentèrent au bureau. Sakura donna trois coups à la porte avant qu'une voix les invite à rentrer. Sasuke rentra à la suite de sa coéquipière pour découvrir leur ancien professeur assit à un grand bureau et croulant sous la paperasse.

-Sasuke te voilà de retour parmi nous! Salua l'Hatake sans même relever le visage du papier qu'il était en train de signer.

-Hokage-sama j'aurai aimé m'entretenir avec vous sur des informations récoltés durant mon voyage.

Devant le ton ferme de l'Uchiha, Kakashi finit par relever le visage.

-Malheureusement, pas ce soir, j'ai encore de nombreux dossiers à clôturer, cela peut-il attendre demain matin? Je serai disponible dès la première heure.

En guise de réponse le brun se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Tu as besoins que je te trouve un logement le temps que tu reste sur Konoha? Demanda le Hokage sur un air un peu plus détendu.

Sakura qui était restée jusqu'à présent en retrait, laissant les deux hommes discuter entre eux, intervint.

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi!

Le deux hommes tournèrent leur regard sur elle. Devant leur air insistant elle fit un pas en arrière. Sa bouche avait parlé avant que son cerveau n'ait pu réfléchir clairement. Elle voulait profiter du retour de Sasuke au village. Elle y avait réfléchit quand ils avaient marché dans la rue ensemble et il lui semblait que lui offrir l'hospitalité n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait ces trois yeux tournés sur elle (Kakashi 2+ Sasuke 1 = 3), la rose ravala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre.

-Enfin je veux dire, comme ça tu pourras te reposer.

En arrière plan elle vit Kakashi hausser un sourcil et elle espéra que les deux hommes ne remarque pas le rouge qui commençait à lui monter au visage.

-Je veux dire par là que je pourrai te faire à manger et ta lessive et toi tu n'aura rien autre à faire que d'en profiter un max pour te reposer. Elle se sentait balbutier et c'était elle où il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans cette pièce? Et puis si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, comme tu n'as…, comme il te manque… Bref je pourrai t'aider quoi ! Maintenant c'est sûr devant le regard impassible du brun elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller s'enterrer dans un trou.

-Sasuke, qu'en penses-tu ?

Kakashi s'était sentit obligé de prendre la parole face au manque de réaction de ses deux anciens élèves pour qu'une décision soit prise. Et puis l'audace de la rose le faisait sournoisement sourire sous son masque.

Le brun se retourna vers le Hokage. Il savait que peut importe sa réponse, le regard de son ancien professeur en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Sasuke était tenté de répondre oui à la proposition qui lui était faite. Après tout, il pouvait être sûr que Sakura serait à ses petits soins durant ces quelques jours, non pas qu'il veuille profiter d'elle, et puis il est clair qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec la rose et puis, oh après tout peut importe ce que penserai ce pervers qui leur servait de Hokage.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit d'un ton nonchalant l'Uchiha.

La décision fut alors prise que Sasuke irait dormir chez Sakura, après ça, les deux équipiers quittèrent le bâtiment du Hokage. Sur le chemin pour aller à l'appartement ils croisèrent pas mal de monde. Tout d'abord Kiba et Shino, parce que le premier l'avait reniflé, au sens propre du terme. Puis ce fut l'équipe de Shikamaru avec Ino, la grande blonde, dont il se souvenait être la rivale de Sakura, et Choji le « gros », avec un paquet de chips à la main, mais enfin il lui semblait plus fin que dans ses souvenirs. Ils avaient aussi croisé Lee qui faisait son énième tour du village sur les mains et sa coéquipière, Tenten, qui l'accompagnait en marchant à ses cotés tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sasuke ne parut pas fou de joie en les voyant, pourtant il souriait intérieurement. Cela le rassurait de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas et que ses camarades l'accueillaient de nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le reste du chemin fut calme entre Sakura et lui, simplement comblé par le chahut des commerces et des enfants qui jouaient dans les rues.

Enfin ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de Sakura. Cette dernière se proposa pour lui préparer un bain avant de partir chez Naruto et Hinata. Pendant ce temps Sasuke en profita pour poser son sac dans l'entrée et faire un rapide tour dans la cuisine. Tout était proprement ranger, il se servit un verre d'eau et partit le boire dans le salon. Là, il put admirer une commode sur laquelle reposait un grand nombre de photo. La première était une photo de ses parents, suivait une photo d'elle et la blonde Ino qu'ils avaient croisé, à l'âge où elles étaient encore à l'académie. Venait après dans un cadre noir une photo de leur groupe de fille, Ino, Tenten, Hinata et elle, où il lui sembla qu'Hinata était habillé en marié. Certainement cette photo avait été prise au mariage de cette abruti de Naruto. Enfin plus grande que les autres et reposant au milieu, il y avait une photo de l'équipe 7. Cette photo qu'ils avaient prit au tout début de la formation de leur équipe, cette photo où la seule personne qui sourit est Sakura,... et Kakashi aussi, mais avec son masque ce n'est jamais évident de voir quelle tête il fait réellement.

Enfin Sakura revint dans le salon pour lui dire que la salle de bain était prête. Elle lui avait laissé une serviette et il pourrait laisser ses affaires sales par terre, elle viendrait les prendre pour les mettre en machine une fois son bain terminé.

Sasuke se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain mais au moment où il allait fermer la porte derrière lui, Sakura l'interpella.

-Heu, Sasuke, appel moi, si… tu as besoins d'aide ou…de quoi que ce soit.

Le brun hocha la tête en simple signe de réponse. Elle ne le disait pas à voix haute, comme elle l'avait sous-entendu dans le bureau du Hokage, mais elle lui proposait une nouvelle fois son aide par rapport au faite que maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une seule main. Ou alors c'était qu'elle voulait en profiter pour le voir nu pensa Sasuke en esquissant un sourire alors qu'il retirait son T-shirt.

Sasuke apprécia tout particulièrement le bain qu'il prit. Certes il en prenait durant son voyage dans les rares hôtels où il faisait halte, mais celui-ci, spécialement préparé pour lui, le détendait d'autant plus. Il sentait ses muscles engourdis par de longues heures de marche se détendre sous l'action de l'eau chaude. Quand il sortit enfin du bain il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son sac avec ses vêtements propres dans l'entrée.

Sakura était assise dans le canapé du salon. Elle avait préparé dans sa chambre le lit sur lequel _dormirait_ Sasuke. Elle prendrait le canapé qui est moins confortable. La jeune femme tentait à présent tant bien que mal d'occuper ses pensées à autre chose que le faite que Sasuke allait dormir dans la pièce à côté d'elle cette nuit et qu'il était en ce moment même dans sa salle de bain, nu, en train de savonner son corps….

Elle sursauta les joues rouges quand elle entendit son nom.

-Sakura, tu m'entends? Cria pour la deuxième fois Sasuke.

-Oui, qui a-t-il? Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, source de l'appel.

-J'ai laissé mon sac dans l'entrée tu pourrais me l'apporter s'il te plait.

-Oui pas de problème !

La rose se précipita dans l'entrée et retourna avec hâte vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Là, la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir un peu de vapeur de la pièce qui vint s'écraser contre le plafond du couloir et une main encore humide passa par le fin bâillement de la porte. Sakura ravala difficilement sa salive avant de donner le sac à cette main tendue. Puis très vite la main disparut et la porte se referma.

C'était pas ce soir qu'elle allait le voir nu. Attend, c'était elle qui venait de penser ça? Mais pourquoi avait-elle ce genre de pensées? Elle secoua la tête comme pour les faire partir en retournant dans le salon attendre son invité, les joues encore rouges.

Enfin Sasuke finit par la rejoindre, frais, dans des vêtements propres. Sur ses tempes quelques mèches encore humides tombaient.

-Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda Sakura en sentant son cœur s'alarmer dans sa cage thoracique.

Le brun se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Ensemble ils quittèrent l'appartement de Sakura et prirent alors le chemin de chez Naruto.

La maison des Uzumaki était aussi accueillante que ces habitants.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, Naruto était celui qui jacassait le plus, racontant toutes les dernières nouvelles du village pour que Sasuke rattrape son retard.

À la fin du repas Sakura proposa son aide à Hinata pour débarrasser et les deux jeunes femmes partirent ensemble dans la cuisine tandis que les deux garçons restèrent seuls dans le salon.

Naruto s'assura qu'elles étaient arrivées dans la cuisine avant d'interroger son ami.

-Alors ce soir tu as décidé de passer à l'action?

-Pardon? Lui répondit Sasuke en arquant un sourcil.

-Aller, Sasuke! Je pense qu'elle a suffisamment attendu, tu lui dois bien ça. Elle fait quasiment tous les soirs un détour devant les portes de Konoha pour espérer te voir arriver au bout du chemin.

Un court silence s'en suivit pendant lequel les deux amis se soutinrent du regard, ayant une discussion silencieuse, avant que Sasuke ne le brise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que je l'aime?

Naruto posa sa joue sur sa main, le coude sur la table et le regarda en chien de faïence.

-Mais oui bien sûr, tu vas réussir à me faire gober ça…

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un bruit d'éclat dans la cuisine.

-Tout va bien? S'inquiéta rapidement Naruto alors qu'il se levait pour aller à la porte du salon.

-Oui, oui, répond faiblement Hinata. Une assiette qui m'a échappé des mains rien de grave.

Naruto reprit sa place devant Sasuke et les garçons reprirent leur conversation.

Dans la cuisine Hinata ramassait les quelques débris de l'assiette répandue sur le sol.

-Sakura, tu es sûr?

-Mais oui Hinata! Lui répondit la rose avec un grand sourire. Je me suis occupé moi-même de tes analyses, il n'y a aucune erreur. Elle prit un instant avant de reprendre sa phrase pour se tourner vers son hôte. Tu es enceinte.

Le jeune brune ne répondit rien laissant un sourire béat se dessiner sur son visage, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Hinata, tu es toujours avec moi?

-Euh oui, pardon, répondit-elle en prenant une assiette que Sakura venait de laver pour la sécher.

-Alors quand comptes-tu lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Balbutia l'héritière au Byakugan.

-Tu veux qu'on lui annonce maintenant ? Demanda la rose alors qu'elle continuait à laver les verres.

-Non! Répondit un peu trop vite et fort Hinata.

Sakura lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Je préfère,.. lui annoncer seule, au moment choisit. Se justifia-t-elle.

La rose lui sourit avant de repartir à sa vaisselle.

-J'en connais un qui va être content en tout cas.

-Oui c'est sûr, répondit rêveuse Hinata.

Sakura la regarda, un peu envieuse. Non, très envieuse à vrai dire. On peut dire qu'elle était loin, d'avoir un enfant, un mari même,... ne serait-ce qu'un petit copain. La rose soupira.

Hinata redescendit alors sur terre et vit l'air mélancolique de son invité.

-Tu sais Naruto rigolait en disant qu'il voulait que ses enfants soient amis avec les vôtres.

-Les « vôtres »? Rétorqua surprise Sakura.

-Tes enfants à Sasuke et toi! C'est vrai ça, ça pourrai être tellement génial. Avec un peu de chance ils se retrouveraient dans la même équipe de guenin.

-Attend Hinata, déjà parle moins fort, commença Sakura en jetant un regard paniqué en direction du salon pour être sur que les garçons, enfin surtout Sasuke ne l'avaient pas entendu. Je pense que tu va un peu loin, reprit-elle. Tu rêves un peu trop là!

-Tu sais Kiba me disais exactement la même chose à chaque fois qu'il me voyait rêvasser sur Naruto. « Hinata, tu rêves un peu trop! ». Imita Hinata en modifiant sa voix. Bon je sais, il me disait ça pour que la chute ne soit pas trop difficile et qu'il ne voulait que mon bien. En attendant regarde-moi aujourd'hui.

Ayant finit la vaisselle Sakura s'arrêta pour se tourner vers son amie et l'observer un instant.

-Je l'ai épousé et aujourd'hui je porte notre enfant. Termina-t-elle en portant sa main sur son ventre. Et certainement que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas donné un peu de courage.

-Oh tu sais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Se défendit la rose.

-Non, vraiment Sakura. La coupa Hinata. Posant son torchon sur la table elle s'avança vers son invité. Je pense qu'entre fille on doit se soutenir, alors je n'arrêterai pas de rêver! Termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

Sakura répondit à son sourire, si seulement les paroles d'Hinata pouvaient se réaliser. C'est à ce moment que les garçons arrivèrent à la porte de la cuisine.

-Vous arrivez au bon moment nous venons de finir avec Sakura.

-Ça va tu t'es rien fait tout à l'heure? Demanda de nouveau inquiet Naruto en s'approchant d'elle pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

-Non je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien, le rassura-t-elle.

-Hinata encore merci pour le repas. La remercia Sakura en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec Sasuke.

-Quoi vous partez déjà? Se retourna Naruto.

-Allons Naruto ne fait pas ton enfant. Le taquina sa femme. Sasuke a voyagé toute la journée il doit surement être fatigué.

Mais le blond fit la moue malgré tout.

-Si tu tiens tant à me voir, je serai chez le Hokage demain à la première heure. J'aimerai que tu sois là. Dit sur un ton plat Sasuke.

Naruto retrouva tout de suite son sourire. Le couple Uzumaki raccompagna ses invités sur le pas de la porte avant que ces derniers ne retournent en direction de l'appartement de Sakura.

Le retour se fit dans le calme. Sakura menait de temps en temps la conversation en vantant les dons culinaires d'Hinata et le régime qu'elle avait imposé à Naruto comprenant une diminution de la quantité de ramen qu'il mangeait.

L'air était frais et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Les rues s'étaient vidées et seuls les rires gras de quelques hommes qui occupaient les bars à cette heure tardive comblaient le silence des rues. Le couple remontait la rue et leurs ombres s'allongeaient puis diminuaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient sous un lampadaire. Sasuke marchait à la droite de Sakura lui jetant, plus souvent que ce qu'il tentait de s'en convaincre, des regards. Il avait passé toute la soiré à observer le couple Uzumaki. Il avait remarqué les gestes de Naruto envers Hinata et il suffisait de voir les yeux de la brune pour comprendre ses sentiments envers le blond. Oui, là Sasuke s'avouait vaincu, il avait envié son ami. Mais une telle vie ne lui était pas permis, tout du moins pas encore, il avait bien trop de chose à régler avant. Mais est-ce qu'elle l'attendrait aussi longtemps ?

Dans le silence de la nuit Sasuke repensa un moment à ce que Naruto lui avait dit. Dans un combat intérieur il prit une décision.

Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue, le fait qu'il soit à la droite de la rose ce mit à lui poser problème. Il attendit qu'ils doivent tourner à un croisement pour faire en sorte de se retrouver subtilement sur sa gauche. Sakura trop prise à observer le ciel ne le releva même pas ce changement. Lentement mais surement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, Sasuke rapprocha sa main de celle de Sakura. Il hésita un moment au rejet, puis effaçant ces pensées de son esprit, il prit sa main dans la sienne et enlaça leurs doigts.

Sakura sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles. Elle osa furtivement jeter un regard vers le garçon qui l'accompagnait mais celui-ci gardait un visage neutre tourné vers le ciel.

Le trajet fut trop court au goût de Sasuke qui, déjà, devait lâcher la main de la rose pour qu'elle puisse prendre les clefs de son appartement dans sa poche.

Ils rentrèrent toujours en gardant le silence et enlevèrent leurs chaussures.

-Tu dormiras dans ma chambre, le lit est plus confortable. Pour quelques jours je pourrai me contenter du canapé. Lui dit Sakura.

Le dernier des Uchiha hocha simplement la tête en la regardant à travers les mèches qui barraient ses yeux. D'un commun accord Sakura le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

Allumant la lumière principale de la pièce, la rose contourna le lit pour aller allumer la lampe de chevet. Elle rebroussait chemin quand Sasuke se mit à lui barrer la route. La rose s'arrêta face à lui surprise et le regarda, attendant qu'il parle.

Ce dernier prit une bouffé d'air avant de commencer.

-Je te dois des excuses.

-Tu m'as déjà dit pardon. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Le jour où je vous ai retrouvé toi et Naruto avec un bras en moins. Lui répondit la Haruno avec un sourire jaune.

-Non, je te dois des excuses par rapport à ce que je t'ai fait subir avant.

Sakura se sentit devenir plus petite devant Sasuke qui se tenait droit devant elle. Elle comprenait parfaite ce que sa phrase impliquait. Elle n'avait pas besoins qu'il le dise pour qu'elle comprenne que le mot « subir » faisait référence à de nombreux événements. Celui où il l'avait laissé sur le banc en quittant Konoha ou encore celui où il avait voulu la tuer. Le pardon qu'il avait prononcer la fois où elle l'avait soigné de ses blessures de guerre faisait référence aux actes de folies qu'il avait fait en quittant Konoha et en voulant se retourner contre eux après avoir combattu Kagura. Là, il lui faisait des excuses personnelles, qui lui était destiné plus directement, les blessures qu'il avait pu lui faire sentimentalement et non pas physiquement.

Sakura soupira et coupa Sasuke avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu sais que, venant de moi, tu es déjà tout pardonné. Puis baissant le regard elle continua. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, sache néanmoins que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé.

-Et ils sont réciproques.

Sakura écarta les yeux avant de lentement relever la tête vers Sasuke. Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire? Sa bouche voulu articuler quelques mots mais ils restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

-Pardon? Murmura-t-elle.

Se connaissant peu douer avec les mots, Sasuke fit le dernier pas qui le séparait d'elle. Il était maintenant bien plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une tête. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient aussi doux qu'il les avait imaginé. Sa main continua de glisser le long de sa joue pour terminer sur son menton et lui faire remonter le visage. Cette dernière resta les bras ballants les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Sasuke fit passer son regard de ses yeux à ses lèvres roses qui l'attiraient comme un aimant. Puis dans un geste délicat il les scella. Se laissant fondre Sakura finit par fermer les yeux. Elle savourait ces lèvres sur lesquelles elle avait tant rêvé. Elles dansaient dans un ballet, dont Sasuke était le meneur. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de la fraise du dessert que leur avait servit Hinata.

Quand Sasuke se recula à contre cœur, ils se regardèrent un instant les yeux pétillants, le souffle court, les joues roses. Sasuke pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

-Sakura il faut que je te dise, je t'…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la rose se jetait de nouveau à ses lèvres entourant ses bras autour de son cou pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et coller son corps contre le sien. Sasuke passa sa main autour de sa taille, pour la soutenir contre lui et approfondir leur baisser alors qu'elle entre-ouvrait la bouche. Puis alors qu'il commençait à glisser sa main sous son chandail et que des frisons parcourait sa peau ils se dirigèrent, sans se dégager l'un de l'autre, vers le lit.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir mais sa phrase mais, après tout, il aurait toute la nuit pour lui souffler ces mots à l'oreille.

* * *

 _Side-story_

Le couple Uzumaki était prêt à aller se coucher. Naruto arrivait dans la chambre alors qu'Hinata finissait de se brosser les cheveux assise devant sa coiffeuse.

-Que crois tu qu'ils sont en train de faire. Demanda-t-il, en lui jetant un regard plein de sous entendu.

Mais Hinata resta de marbre avant de répondre.

-Ils sont certainement aller se coucher. Sasuke devait être épuisé d'avoir fait un si long voyage et d'avoir passé toute une soirée avec toi. Ria-t-elle.

Naruto fit la grimace et passa outre.

-Moi, je suis sûr qu'ils font des choses pas très recommandables!

-Naruto! Le reprit Hinata outrée.

-Et d'ailleurs, toi et moi, on devrait faire pareil. Ajouta-t-il en s'avançant derrière elle pour la prendre par la taille.

L'embrassant dans le cou il l'entraîna à sa suite pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec lui sur leur lit. Hinata rigolait face à l'engouement du blond mais c'est à contre cœur qu'elle le repoussa.

-Naruto, vraiment pas ce soir je suis fatiguée.

L'Uzumaki la regarda alors plus qu'inquiet.

-Hinata, tu es sûr que ça va? Ça fait un moment que tu es fatigué. Le matin tu ne va pas très bien, il y des trucs qui t'écœurent et tu te fatigue de plus en plus vite aux entraînements.

La brune avala difficilement sa salive et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Tu sais que je suis allé à l'hôpital pour faire une visite de routine. Et bien ce soir Sakura m'a annoncé mes résultats.

Naruto la prit par les épaules en fondant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ce n'est pas grave au moins? Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Hinata saisit délicatement ses mains, qui lui donnait toujours autant de réconfort, pour les prendre dans les siennes et les poser sur ses genoux.

-Naruto, au contraire les résultats sont très bons, je,… nous allons bien.

Le blond laissa s'échapper un soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

-Tu me rassure. Répondit-il avant de reprendre, de nouveau en alerte. Attend,… nous?

Hinata sourit devant sa naïveté et soutint son regarde avec insistance pour faire mieux passer son sous-entendu.

-Oui Naruto, nous.

Mais devant l'air toujours incompréhensif de Naruto, Hinata lui prit la main pour la poser sur son ventre encore plat de tous soupçons.

-Naruto, je me répète mais, nous allons bien. Rit-elle.

Elle pu alors voir toute une série d'émotions passer sur le visage de son mari, (mon Dieu qu'elle adorait ce mot). Ce dernier la saisit soudainement dans ses bras. Hinata partagea son étreinte avant de commencer à le sentir trembler contre elle. Lentement, elle s'éloigna de lui, pour le retrouver les yeux rougit et un flot de larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Il ouvrait la bouche mais elle comprit bien vite qu'aucun mot ne convenait pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Elle sentit à son tour des larmes couler sur ses joues et prenant son visage entre ces mains elle scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser au gout salé.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que Sarada fut conçue \o/.

J'ai vraiment du mal à cerner Sasuke. C'est le personnage principale le plus figuratif qu'il existe (je veux dire parler aussi peu et avoir une aussi grande importance).

Au début de la publication de cette histoire il y avait pas beaucoup (voir aucun, même au bout de 500 vues) de message et beaucoup de vues, mais je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laisse un commentaire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
